The Blind Gilbert
by TTFshaunmichael
Summary: Elena's twin brother Lukas lost more than his parents the night of the accident. He lost his sight. How will he cope with his new disability or will it be too much for him that he breaks. Lukas leaves Mystic Falls in hopes of learning how to deal with his new blindness, how will he return? Can he have a normal life or will he be thrown into the supernatural?
1. Intro

**A/N: This is a new TVD fanfiction idea of mine hope you enjoy. **

* * *

My name is Lukas Gilbert and this is my story. It all began the night of a party, my twin sister Elena had asked me to drive her there so she could have some fun. It seemed like it was going to be a good night, my girlfriend Caroline was there and we were dancing the night away. It was all so perfect, but my happiness was short lived when Elena wanted to go home. The two of us had a couple drinks in our system and we couldn't drive in our state. So I called my parents to come pick Elena up because she wasn't feeling well. I tried to hide my inebriated state from them, but they realized that I had been drinking when they arrived. Needless to say my father was furious and demanded I leave with them, I didn't want to go but when my father was like this there was no stopping his decisions. So I hopped into the car after having an amazing time with Caroline and all of our friends. As I sat in the backseat my parents were arguing over what to do with me. They weren't too keen on me drinking, what can I say I'm a teenager I guess I'm in that rebellious phase of my life. Honestly though I just want to leave Mystic Falls, I feel like I'm going to be stuck here all my life. The only reason I act out is because I just want to not be cooped up in this small town anymore. Nothing interesting ever happens in this town apart from the idle gossip and high school drama. So I put on this façade whenever I go out, to all the townspeople I'm Elena's rebellious twin brother while she is the golden child. I love Elena, but sometimes she can be such a little brat if she doesn't get her way. I finally started listening to what my parents were saying and looked over to see Elena sleeping her drunken state away. My parent's probably think that I'm corrupting her in their eyes sweet little Elena could do no wrong. My father let out his breath in frustration, "What are we going to do with you Lukas? Is this what you want, do you want to destroy your life? You have so much potential yet you continuously wreck your chances by acting this way." I ignored my father's words which only fueled his frustration towards me. He turned his head towards me to continue to lecture me, but my mother's scream stopped him. My father turned back to the road and the car began to swerve towards Wickery Bridge. Elena was still asleep and her body began to sway with the car. I quickly took off my belt and attempted to make sure Elena was fastened safely down so she wouldn't injure herself. Then as I finished with Elena I heard the sound of our car crashing into the side of Wickery Bridge our car went over the side and splashed into the water loudly. We were sinking into the water so slowly. Is this how it's going to end I thought to myself I'm going to die tonight. I didn't care if I died tonight but I sure as hell wasn't going to let Elena drown. I used up all my strength trying to free her from the car, but I was unable to. The water was rising more and more quickly. I was struggling to keep Elena's head and mine above the water. I couldn't handle it anymore my strength was failing me. As I drifted into the blackness my final words escaped my mouth, "I'm sorry." What was I sorry for? For everything my parents didn't deserve my aggressiveness, they have done everything for me. I love them both with all of my heart. What I'm most sorry for is failing my sister? If only I had been strong enough to save her. With these final thoughts the darkness consumed my whole being.

* * *

Voices I could hear voices the first thought that entered my head is the afterlife? Then I realized the frantic cry of none other than Caroline. I could hear her at the side of my bed as I slowly rose to a sitting position. "Care is that you?" I let out softly. I could hear her crying and her voice was breaking.

"Lukas this is Doctor Liveoak and I need to talk to you about something?" My mind immediately went to Elena, was she ok if I was in a hospital is it possible she survived to.

"Is it my sister, is she alright?" I asked him frantically.

"Your sister is resting right now; she will make a full recovery." I sighed in relief

"What about my parents are they ok?" I asked expecting the news to be horrible

"I'm sorry to inform you that your parents didn't make it Lukas." I knew it; I knew they were dead even before I asked the question. I just needed to hear someone else say it because I couldn't believe it. I could feel tears start to form by my eyes then I finally realized it.

"Doctor why have my eyes been bandaged up?" I could hear his uneasiness as his feet began to shuffle against the floor.

"That's another thing we have to discuss, it seems that during the accident your eyes were damaged." No what he was saying couldn't be true. I could hear the hesitation in his voice as his pen scraped against his clipboard jotting something down. "There are plenty of treatments that can help you to regain your sight." I had just lost my parents, almost lost my sister, and now he was telling me that I had lost my sight. This was too much for me to handle.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at the doctor. I needed time to process all of this, I needed to be alone. I'm blind how could this happen? I feel so broken right now. I have no one to talk to about this, I'm the oldest I have to be strong for Elena and Jeremy, but how can I be strong when such an important part of me was taken.

"I need to see him, I'm his aunt." A woman's voice said addressing the doctor.

"I understand that, but he needs time to process this." I knew that it was Aunt Jenna at the door arguing with the doctor. Aunt Jenna the only one of our relatives that I was truly close with. She has been there for me when I was in trouble. She even has gotten me to stop some of my more destructive behavior.

"Doctor you can let her in." I said aloud. I could her Jenna's shoes shuffling against the floor at a rapid pace as she made her way towards me. She hugged me so tight that I began to feel some comfort in all this sadness. "What am I going to do Jenna? I know I have to be strong for Elena and Jeremy, but I don't know if I can." She wiped my tears away and shushed me.

"I'll take care of everything ok? Don't worry about it Lukas, you just rest and let me handle it." I felt relief and guilt at hearing Jenna say those words. Relief because the weight of this situation on my shoulders would be too much for me to bear by myself, and guilt because Jenna had lost them also. She shouldn't have to deal with such a loss. I cried into Jenna's shoulder and felt my tired state to take over my body. I slipped into slumber in Jenna's hug.

* * *

Days have passed since that horrible night and I was released from the hospital. When I returned home I made my way up to my room with the help of Elena. I was surprised at who was waiting in my room. It was Caroline there to cheer me up. While I was in the hospital she would visit me and talk to me about anything and everything. Her little visits kept me sane and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. She was understanding and caring towards me. I didn't care what everyone else thought of her. To everyone else she was a blonde airhead who talks way too much, but to me she's the love of my life. As I sat down in my chair I could feel Caroline's presence right next to me. "I missed you so much." She told me. I laughed at her, it was the first time I have laughed since that night.

"What are you talking about Care? You visited me every day at the hospital."

"True, but I couldn't do this at the hospital." She sat on my lap and kissed me. I smiled at her, only Care could make me feel so happy at a time like this.

"You could have done that at the hospital." I joked "It's only frowned upon, and I might have come home sooner if you had done it." She laughed and kissed me again. She got up off my lap and I felt a little disappointed.

"I got to get to school; I'm supposed to be helping out with fundraising."

"Bring me. I'm sure I can get some sympathy donations." I immediately regretted saying that. I could feel the mood change in the air as Care slowly walked towards me. Her voice was cracking and she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Don't joke like that." She let out.

"I'm sorry Care it's just I need to learn how to deal with this sooner rather than later. I need to be strong for everyone."

"No what you need to do is stop worrying about others and take care of yourself first." Caroline said as she left. I had no response. She was right I had to take care of myself before I could help the people I care about. I called out for Jenna to come to my room. She arrived quickly and closed the door.

"What's up Lukas? Do you need help with something?" She asked me.

"Yeah I do actually. I need you to research some facilities that help people like me. I need to learn how to deal with all of this." Jenna understood and agreed to help me find someplace that could help me learn how to cope with being blind.

* * *

Today's the day that I leave for the facility. Grissom's Academy for the blind was said to be the best facility that could help me learn how to deal with my disability. It's also said that they have been working on solutions that could possibly help me get my sight back. I have to say my goodbyes to everyone I'll be gone for months.

Elena had come to me yesterday to talk to me about this. "This is all my fault Lukas if I hadn't freaked out at the party then none of this would have happened."

"No Elena you can't think like that. It was an accident no one is to blame for any of this. Listen I'll be back in a few months and everything will be like normal. I'll be annoying you again like I always do." I smiled and I could tell that she was smiling at my remark. "I'm going to miss you a lot Elena. Do keep out of trouble, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave a lot." She joked. I laughed, maybe she will be alright.

I tried to say goodbye to Jeremy but ever since the accident he's been a loner. He's becoming like I was. He thinks that I don't know, but Elena tells me everything. He's turning to alcohol and drugs to ease his suffering; I just hope that he will realize that the path he's on won't dull any of the pain.

I knew I could count on Jenna to keep an eye on Elena and Jeremy. She's the one I could count on no matter what. She may seem like a kid at times, but in reality she's a great guardian. My final goodbye was to Care, and it was the hardest of all.

She was crying into my shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me." I almost heart dropped when she said this. I didn't want to leave her either. I kissed her head and hugged her.

"I'm doing what you said Care, I have to take care of this."

"I know what I said Lukas, but I didn't want you to leave." My heart was breaking at the sound of her crying. I didn't want to hurt her, but my leaving was causing her pain.

"Listen Care I'll be back in a few months as good as new." I assured her, and then I did the hardest thing. "I need you to do something for me Care; I need you to promise me."

"Anything I don't care what it is." She responded, but I knew she would regret it.

"Listen I don't want you to wait on me Care." My voice cracked "I want you to promise me that you will go out and be the Care that I love. I need to know that you're going to be having the time of your life without worrying about me."

"No how can you ask that?" She broke away from my hug.

"Care you promised me. Please don't make this any harder than it is."

"Fine" she said reluctantly and she kissed me one last time.

"I love you so much Care."

"I love you to Lukas." She replied.

As I got into the car I could sense that all eyes were on me. I was finally leaving Mystic Falls, but not in the way I wanted. I'm going to return and I will be better. A better brother, a better student, and a better boyfriend, for all of the people that I care about.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I like how it's going and I can see how it's going to work in my head. So review, favorite, follow, or pm me so I can tell how you like it. **


	2. Pilot

**A/N: Much thanks for the reviews by FalconHQ and Clarabelle26. Thanks for the follows by FalconHQ, Clarabelle26, and PsychoticBitchKatherine(love the name by the way). And the favorites with once again FalconHQ, AlecVolturiNicoleta, and StarReader2009. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so much so here is another chapter for you guys.  
**

* * *

Today's the day that I go back to school at Mystic Falls, Grissom Academy has taught me so much to deal with the loss of my sight that I can function almost as well as I did before. I had told Aunt Jenna not to tell Elena and Jeremy that I was coming back because I wanted to surprise them. I told her to tell them that she had a big presentation today. I was excited about returning to Mystic Falls it's hard to believe that I could miss it so much. I'm actually anxious and nervous and a whole bunch of emotions right now. If the old me could see me now he would laugh at how I've changed so much. I was so lost in my thoughts and emotions that I hadn't noticed that Jenna had arrived to pick me up.

"Hey kid you ready?" She asked me while giving me a hug. It felt could to hear her voice again, and to feel her hug. Sure we talked on the phone, but in person is so much more real.

"Yeah of course I am." I assured her as I got into her car. "You didn't tell Elena and Jeremy right?"

"Nope told them I was supposed to meet with my thesis advisor." She replied "They have no idea their going to flip when they see you." I was ecstatic at the thought of seeing my siblings again. Jenna drove so fast that we arrived at the school before the school day actually even started. She helped me to the principal's office and sat me down in one of the chairs.

"Aunt Jenna I can handle it from here."

"Are you sure because I can stay?" She asked obviously nervous about me returning to school.

"Yeah it's no problem." I assured her "Grissom taught me so much and I'm ready to use it all."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call." She said giving me another hug.

As I sat in the chair waiting my turn I heard the advisor and one of the students is discussing his records. According to the advisor his records were incomplete and because of this he was unable to be allowed to attend school this year. The student then asked the advisor to look over it once more with a more serious tone in his voice. There was a sort of power in his voice like it was commanding the advisor. The advisor then looked again and it seemed that she had made a mistake and that his records were complete. I heard the student walk away and I got up to go speak with the advisor.

"My name's Lukas Gilbert and I'm here for my schedule." It took a while for the advisor to acknowledge me; she seemed a little confused at the moment. She must be having a difficult first day; I understood school could be stressful. As she handed me my things I heard a girl's shriek behind me.

"Oh my god Lukas is that you." I knew right then who it was. It was my sister's best friend Bonnie Bennet. I smiled as I could hear her steps as she walked towards me.

"Hey Bonnie how've you been? It's been a while hasn't it." I said all nonchalant.

"Really that's how you greet me? Give me a hug dummy!" I hugged Bonnie, she was my sister's best friend, but she was also mine. "I didn't know you were coming back. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you Bonnie because I knew that you would go blabbing it to Elena." She scoffed jokingly "Now where is that sister of mine?"

"She just ran into the boys' restroom to go yell at Jeremy." With that statement I knew that things had gotten worse since I left. I had hoped that Jeremy would have been better by now, but he has never dealt with loss well. Maybe I shouldn't have left; maybe if I had stayed I could have fixed it.

"Alright well care to walk me to my first class, here's my schedule." I said handing her the paper.

"It looks like you have history with Mr. Tanner." I groaned, I absolutely hated Tanner with his arrogant attitude. "Good news though you have Elena and me in the class. Wait I think Caroline's in this class to? Have you talked with her since your argument over the phone?"

"No I haven't and I don't think that she wants to talk to me." I replied with obvious hurt in my voice. "Can you take me to talk to Elena before class? I don't want her flipping out in front of everyone."

"Yeah of course I'll call her to meet us here." Bonnie pulled out her phone and dialed Elena's number. "Hey Elena can you come to the office, one of the advisors wants to talk to you about something?" Bonnie hung up the phone. "Alright she's on her way, are you going to scare her like you always did?"

"Of course I am. I may be blind Bonnie, but I'm not completely helpless." I heard footsteps approaching the office and could tell that it was Elena when she called out to Bonnie. I hid to the side of the room and waited till I knew exactly where she was. At Grissom they taught me how to get a layout of the room with my cane, and how to use the sounds to help map it out in my head. I heard Elena stop in front of Bonnie and I held out my cane and gave Elena a little jab. She yelped in shock.

"Oh my god what was…" Elena turned to face me and I held my arms wide getting ready for her to hug me. "Luke!" She yelled so loud that it kind of hurt my ears. She ran at me with full force and hugged me. I almost fell and lost my balance because of her. "What are you doing here? I had no idea you were coming home. I would have planned something like a welcome home party." Elena started rambling frantically.

"Elena calm down. Listen we can talk about this at home alright. Right now we need to get to class before Tanner freaks out on the three of us being late." I said attempting to stop her pacing around the room.

* * *

The school day seemed like it was going to drag on forever, I could literally feel all the eyes on me. I swear some of the people must think I'm blind and deaf just because I couldn't see them didn't mean that I couldn't hear what they were saying about me. I've gotten used to the idea of this happening though, Grissom prepared me for it, and I have the professors to thank for all they have done for me. I wanted to talk to Care but I could tell that she was avoiding me, so I decided to go to her place after school. I had Bonnie drop me off and asked her if she would come pick me up after. I had butterflies in my stomach as I made my way up to her door. I knocked and the door opened.

"Lukas are you here to see Caroline?" It was the sheriff.

"Sheriff yes may I come in?"

"Yes of course and you can call me Liz you know. You've been with Caroline for so long it's time you stop calling me sheriff." I smiled at this statement.

"Of course, is she in her room?" I asked

"Yeah I can call her down, or I could help you up." She said as she grabbed my arm to lead me, I stopped her.

"I appreciate the gesture Liz, but I can handle it. I left Mystic Falls to learn how to adapt and learn how to deal with this so I wouldn't need to be helped." She let go of my arm and allowed me to go.

"I understand Lukas. It was nice to see you again, but I have to run to work." She left and closed the door. I made my way up the stairs. I have been in this house so many times I have memorized the layout. It was helpful when Care and I first started dating I would sneak into her place when her mom was home. Sneaking into the sheriff's place probably not my smartest idea, but it was worth it to see the smile on Care's face. I pushed the thoughts of the past behind me as I arrived at Care's door.

"Care its Lukas can we talk?" There was no response. "Listen Care I know that my leaving hurt you and that I wasn't there for you these past few months, but I still love you Care. Can you please open this door?" The door opened slightly and I could hear her soft voice telling me to come in. "Care I didn't want you to suffer so I thought if I pushed you away that you could live a normal life. I don't want you to have to bear this burden with me."

"It's my decision what burdens I want Lukas. You pushed me away because you thought I could have a better life without you, but in reality I was miserable without you." Care said this with obvious sadness mixed with anger. I hurt her when I left and I hurt her more when I tried to break things off. I'm blind I don't want her to feel like she has to take care of me, I want her to live her life to the fullest.

"I realize that now Care and I'm so sorry." I replied I could feel tears start to roll down my face. "Can we start over? Do you think you could still love me?" At that moment she sat down next to me and grabbed my face and kissed me.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes. Of course I still love you." My sorrow at that moment took a turn straight towards happiness.

"I've missed this. Being with you Care, you were always in my thoughts when I was at Grissom. The professors at Grissom told us to think of one thing that was part of our lives before we went blind and to use that to push ourselves to be better. You were that for me Care, you were the reason that I was so successful. I love you so much." I kissed her on the head as she lay on my shoulder. We stayed there for hours until we both fell asleep on Care's bed.

* * *

"Oh crap Lukas wake up." I got up to hear Care's frantic voice. I could hear her pacing around her room.

"What's wrong Care?"

"It's morning already and we have to get ready for school." I immediately got up and realized that Jenna and Elena had expected me home last night. Not to mention Bonnie was probably worried since I didn't call her to pick me up.

"Oh no I was supposed to be home last night. Jenna's probably worried, Elena to. I can't go home right now, and I can't go to school dressed in the same clothes as yesterday." I heard Care looking through her closet. "What are you looking for Care?"

"I think I have some of your old clothes that you left from our sleepovers." I smiled at hearing this. She had kept my clothes in her closet from all of the times that I had sneaked in before. "Lift up your arms."

"Care you know I can dress myself right?"

"True but maybe I just want to undress you." I laughed at her statement as I raised my arms. "Mhm I like what I see." She said as she began to put my new shirt on.

"Care behave yourself."

"And if I don't what will you do?" She asked. I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap and kissed her. "Maybe I should misbehave more often." I laughed and the two of us headed to school. Lucky Liz was still at work or else we would have been in so much trouble.

* * *

"So Lukas I hear you were at Caroline's last night, you know Jenna was freaking out that you weren't home?" Elena said "Once she heard you were at Caroline's she calmed down, but she was still expecting you home." I smiled at my little twin sister as I rifled through my things in my locker.

"Yeah I was at Care's and we made up last night. Don't worry nothing happened we just fell asleep together."

"Sure Lukas I'm sure that's all that happened." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I can't wait till you get a boyfriend so I can tease you. Bonnie tells me you have eyes for someone named Stefan Salvatore, oh can't wait to see what happens." Elena scoffed and dragged me to our next class.

Unfortunately it was Mr. Tanner's class and I zoned out not paying attention till he insulted Bonnie, then the dick had my full attention. Then he turned his sights on my little sister. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." I couldn't believe what he had just said, I was so furious I stood up. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. As I made my way to the front of the room I heard Elena whisper at me to stop. She knew that I was angry at Tanner for targeting her and the fact that he brought up our parents made it worse. I arrived at the front of the room and stood in front of Mr. Tanner.

"Mr. Tanner I believe you're about to send me to the principal's office." I said as I unfolded my cane allowing it to connect.

"Oh what…" Before he could finish his statement my cane met his face.

"For that I'll meet you there." I then made my way to the principal's office and waited for Tanner to arrive.

So apparently assaulting a teacher was frowned upon in Mystic Falls, it was worth it. I wish I could have seen Tanner's face when my cane met his face. Jenna wasn't too happy that I had gotten in trouble during the first week of school. The drive home was a silent one, it wasn't an awkward silence it was a something is about to happen silence.

"I can't believe you assaulted a teacher Lukas. What the hell were you thinking? You're supposed to help me take care of Elena and Jeremy not get into trouble." Jenna lectured.

"I was taking care of Elena Jenna you should have heard what Tanner said to her. No one talks to my little sister like that."

"I don't care what he said to her now because of this you've been suspended, you're lucky you weren't expelled."

"Are you done? I have a party to get to."

"Oh no you don't you're on lockdown till further notice. Don't think I've forgotten that you didn't come home last night. You stayed at Caroline's are you serious? Liz could have caught you."

"I went there to make up with Care Jenna; I didn't mean to fall asleep. And the whole Tanner thing is not something I'm ashamed of. I protected Elena."

"Fine I get it, but you're still on lockdown tonight."

I groaned I had promised Care that I was going to this party. I guess I'll just have to sneak out, wrong Jenna made sure that I didn't have an opportunity to sneak out. Plus a blind man walking the streets of Mystic Falls alone in the dead of night didn't seem like one of my brightest ideas. So I texted Caroline that I wasn't able to go to the party, then I got a text from Bonnie saying that she was coming to pick me up and she was going to the Grill with Care to help her sober up. It was just my luck that Jenna had gone upstairs and fallen asleep, she couldn't stay up any longer. I mean technically I'm not breaking her lockdown rule she said tonight and according to my blind phone it told me it was after midnight. Which meant it was a new day. I got the text from Bonnie telling me that she was outside waiting for me. I got in her car and the three of us made our way to the Grill.

"You alright Care sounds to me like you had a lot to drink tonight." I asked her pushing her coffee cup towards her.

"Yeah I was drinking for both of us, in celebration." She said loudly. Bonnie tried to keep her quiet, but that wasn't happening.

"Hey Bonnie I know you're tired so why don't you drop Care and me at my place. I have some of her clothes in my closet."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Lukas? I mean you're already in trouble."

I motioned towards Care, "Look at her Bonnie. She shouldn't be going home right now, her mom will kill her."

"Yeah and her mom will kill you once she finds out she slept over at your place."

"No because she slept over with Elena not me." The plan was already forming in my head; her mom wouldn't be so upset if she was with Elena not me. Granted Elena and I live in the same house but I'm pretty sure I could swing it.

"Yeah I'm sure Elena will be all for that."

"Don't worry about Elena I'll take care of her."

* * *

I finally convinced Bonnie to agree and she drove us to my house. Bonnie helped me get Care up to my room before leaving. I made sure that Care was sound asleep in my bed and that Elena knew what story to tell. I went into the restroom and found my medicine that Grissom had given me. It was this new found cream made from a mixture of herbs that was supposed to help people regain their sight. They've had a few successes where people would regain their sight completely. I hope that is what is going to happen to me. I rubbed the cream on my eyes and it felt cool. Then something felt wrong it started to burn. I don't think it's supposed to feel this way. I quickly turned on the sink to wash the stuff out of my eyes. It burns so bad I wanted to scream. The darkness remained; looks like this medicine didn't work. In fact I'm pretty sure a burning sensation in my eyes is not good. I went downstairs to get a glass of water and I placed it on the counter. I was relieved I was back home. Care and I couldn't be in a better place. Elena is happier as the days go by because of Stefan. This year is going to be a good one I can tell. I reached for my glass, but I knocked it off the counter. I expected to hear a crash, but I had caught it without realizing it. How had I done that? There was no way that I could have predicted where it was going to be and caught it. As I held the glass in my hand I saw something. I actually saw something it was a faint glow. What was happening?

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Is Lukas getting his sight back? What did you think about Lukas hitting Tanner personally I wished that could have happened in the show. Any theories? Review, Follow, Favorite, or PM. Once again thanks for all the support and hope everyone enjoys.**


	3. The Night of the Comet

**A/N:More followers I'm so happy. thanks to JoyScott13, casanovakk, dianaemrys15, and lynn2008. Also dianaemrys15 for favoriting. I'm so glad all of you are enjoying the story so much. So here's another chapter for all of you guys.**

* * *

The next day I woke with my arms wrapped around Care holding her close to me. I could tell that are faces were towards one another. Something happened to me last night, I could tell where everything was but the darkness remained. Every now and then I'll get a speck of light shining in the darkness. I felt happy this was a sign of good things to come. I leaned in towards Care and kissed her on the lips causing her to wake up. "I'm sorry Care I didn't mean to wake you." I said then I heard footsteps outside my bedroom door. I put my finger to my lips telling her to hush and motioned for her to sneak into Elena's room. I went into the hallway to hear Jenna and Elena talking.

"Oh you're actually here Lukas." Jenna said towards me.

"Yeah of course I am Jenna where else would I be?"

"Oh I don't know maybe Caroline's place again." She joked "I mean honestly Lukas I understand I was young once but you can't stay at her place."

"I understand Jenna so you're meeting Tanner today? Sounds like a blast right Elena?" Dragging her into this conversation meant I wouldn't be the target.

"Yeah I am what do you think hair up or down?" Jenna asked Elena

"Let's see sexy stewardess or boozy housewife." Elena responded

"Up it is. You seem extra chipper today."

"Yeah I'm feeling good, and I've just decided to go with it." This was my chance to mess with my little sister.

"I'm guessing that has something to do with a certain Italian going by the name of Stefan Salvatore." I joked

"Really Elena, you can tell me all about Mr. Salvatore after school today." I could feel Elena glaring at me.

"Yeah Jenna sure I'll give you all the details. Like how last night Lukas had an overnight guest." I couldn't believe it, she ratted me out.

"Really now I thought I heard something last night, Caroline you can come out now." Caroline stepped out of my room and into the hallway. "We will discuss this later and you had better hope her mom doesn't find out. Now all of you get to school."

"Have fun at school Elena tell Stef I said hello." I joked. "I'll just chill at the Grill all day seeing as I'm suspended. Want to join Care?"

"Oh no, no, no it's bad enough that you had her over last night, but she will not be skipping school to be with you."

"Jeez Jenna it was just a joke relax. Don't you have a meeting to get to and where's Jeremy?"

"He said he had to go to school early to finish a project for woodshop." I let out a scoff and so did Elena.

"There is no wood-shop is there?"

"No there isn't."

"I'm going to have to talk to him. I'll see you all later I have to get going." Jenna then sped down the stairs and out the door to head to her meeting.

"Can't believe you ratted me out Elena."

"Oh please you know all Jenna will do is give you a little lecture and talk about when she was a rebellious teenager. If anything Jeremy will be the one will get yelled at." I smirked at this statement because it was so true. Jenna would come down hard on us when it was really important, but for minor things she usually just lectured to make herself feel better about the situation.

"Yeah you're right you should head to school now. Don't want to be late."

"Yeah you're probably right. Are you coming Caroline?" Elena said motioning for Caroline to go with her. I pulled Care close to me.

"She still needs to get ready for school. Don't worry Elena I'll make sure she gets there on time."

"Oh I'm sure she will." Elena said in a sarcastic tone before leaving. I grabbed Care by the hips and pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the lips.

"So what will you do Care? Spend the day with me or go to school?" As I held her close to me so she couldn't pull away.

"Mhm well let's see I could spend the day with you which will be great and fun, but my mom would kill you then me. Or I could go to school and hopefully she will just kill you." Care joked at me.

"Hm seems like you have a hard decision to make."

She kissed me on the lips, "Nope school it is." And she pulled away and started rummaging through my closet to find the clothes she left.

"Alright I guess I'll just go hang at the Grill. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed."

"Don't worry I'll be right over as soon as school is done."

* * *

She finished getting ready for school and left but not before dropping me off at the Grill. She said she didn't want me to walk all the way to the Grill. She's so thoughtful when it comes to me.

A man pulled up the chair next to me at the bar and sat down and ordered a shot. I smirked and decided to start up a conversation with the man.

"A little early for shots isn't it?"

"Probably but its night time somewhere." The man replied.

"Sounds to me like you have some issues, the names Lukas Gilbert nice to meet you." I held out my hand for the man to shake it and he gave it a firm shake.

"The name's Damon, Damon Salvatore." The man replied

"Salvatore any connection to Stefan, I go to school with him and he seems to be dating my little sister."

"He's my little brother we haven't seen each other in a while."

"I take it the reason for your drinking is because the family reunion didn't end well." I responded

"How perceptive of you." Damon took out some money and placed it on the bar. "I have to be somewhere it was nice meeting you Lukas."

I smirked, "It was nice meeting you to Damon, till next time."

* * *

I waited for a few more hours till Bonnie came into the Grill to grab me. She dragged me to a table with Care and Elena. We sat down and Bonnie began her story.

"Well I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." said Bonnie.

"Yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Care behave." I told her.

"Or what Lukas you'll punish me?" She replied in a flirtatious tone. Both Bonnie and Elena groaned which meant they didn't want to hear anymore.

"So then what?" Caroline asked Elena.

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked inquisitively.

"Nope. We didn't go there." Elena told her obviously getting annoyed.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." she continued persistently.

"Uhuh and I'm sure you would share all the details of the nights you spent with Lukas right Caroline?" Bonnie said. Care started to look embarrassed and starting mumbling some words.

"What do you want to know Bonnie I can give you every single detail." I joked to Bonnie. "Now back to Stefan Elena what happened come on. Tell your older brother I'm here to listen.

"Uhuh I'm sure Lukas, but we just talked for hours." Elena said.

"Ok. What is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok. It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." Caroline replied while smiling.

"God Care what are you telling her." I let out.

"Profound." Elena replied sarcastically.

Elena got up and Bonnie asked, "Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." Elena replied.

"Are you ok with this Lukas?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yeah Elena's old enough to make her own decisions and it's not like I can stop her once she sets her mind on something she wants she will go and get it." I replied.

* * *

After spending some more time talking and hanging out I went to get ready for the comet at home. Tonight the comet would pass over Mystic Falls for the first time in so many years. I just wish that I could see it I hear it's beautiful. Care tried to convince me that the two of us should just stay in tonight; she wanted to spare my feelings that I couldn't see the comet, but I wasn't going to let her miss out on this chance. I walked down the stairs to hear Elena and Jenna talking about Stefan. Something about an old girlfriend that he wasn't over yet.

"Don't worry about it Elena, from what I hear Stefan really likes you and an old girlfriend isn't that big of a problem." I said

"Yeah wait till you date a guy with mommy issues that was not fun." Jenna added. "You're dressed all nice tonight Lukas trying to impress Caroline."

"I just want to give her a night to remember. My being blind shouldn't ruin this night for her, I want her to have fun and live a normal life even though I'm blind. I plan to make this the best night for her." I replied

"Aw Lukas that's so nice of you to say, I know that tonight's going to be special as long as I'm with you." I turned into Care's hug. I hadn't realized she was here.

"Why didn't anybody tell me that she was already here?" I asked

"Well I was hoping you would embarrass yourself in front of her, but turns out you made it work in your favor." Elena replied to which I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well we should get going have fun with Stefan tonight Elena." I joked.

* * *

The night was beautiful; I took Care out to dinner and had a surprise for her there. She probably thought that I forgot today was our anniversary. I had hired some guys to play her favorite song upon our entrance to the restaurant and tipped the hostess to give us the best seat in the house. I made sure that she got everything that she wanted. Her favorite meal, her favorite song, and even her favorite flowers, I took her out into the park under the gazebo as the guys followed us playing music.

"I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you Care." I held her face in my hands. "You deserve amazing and I hope that tonight I gave it to you. The only sad part about tonight is that I can't see your beautiful face outshine that comet's light." I kissed her on the lips and we stayed under the gazebo for the rest of the time.

"I love you Lukas." I smiled at hearing this even though it is said so often it brings a smile to my face when she says it.

"I love you to Care more than anything." I replied.

The night ended so fantastically. I spent the whole night with Care making everything special for her so it would be a night she wouldn't forget. Everything went absolutely perfect, the music, the food, the ambiance each and every part made it special for her and that's all I wanted to do. As I made my way up the stairs of my house my only thoughts were of her. I remembered her smile from when I could see and how it would brighten up the whole room. Her laugh and just everything about her made me love her more. I made my way to the bathroom and took out the medicine. I thought tonight was perfect maybe it'll work and help me to see. I placed it onto my eyes and didn't feel the burning sensation. I guess it wasn't going to work after all. I've been blind for months now I should know better than to hope for some miracle cure. I made my way to my bed and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think be honest. Also next chapter thinking about going third person for some of it opinions? I had Damon and Lukas meet each other at the bar because there is going to be a somewhat confrontation between the two of them. I hope you all enjoy. Review, Favorite, Follow or PM me. Till next time.**


	4. Friday Night Bites Part 1

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews ariah23 and tablekorner glad you guys are enjoying the story. Thanks for the favorites ariah23, bekaakgirl, and tablekorner. Also for following ariah23 and bekaakgirl. Now I know this chapter is really short in comparison to all the others but it's a build up because crap starts to hit the fan in the next one. It also starts hitting the fan in this one.**

* * *

My return to Mystic Falls has been amazing, I got Care back my family might be a little rocky but being with them means the world to me. It was so good everything was perfect to me. At least that's what I thought. How does something so perfect come crashing down so hard? It all started with Care calling me to meet her at the park to talk. I figured that it was about last night, I figured that we would spend some more quality time together. I didn't realize at that moment my world my perfect little world would come tumbling down. As I waited for Care to arrive at the park I felt happy joyous even. Our anniversary yesterday went off without a hitch every single detail I had planned went off without any issue. It was so beautiful that it was like a scene from a movie. I heard Care approaching me it was obvious by the sound of her steps.

"Care what's up you wanted to see me?" I asked leaning in for a kiss which I didn't receive.

"I can't do this anymore Lukas." Hm what was she talking about, it was obvious what this was about, but I just couldn't accept the fact that this was happening.

I laughed, "Can't do what anymore Care?" Knowing that the answer would tear me apart, I braced myself as best I could.

"I can't be with you anymore Lukas. I've met someone else." Care replied and my heart fell.

"What are you talking about Care? I thought you loved me." I said holding myself from falling apart at the seams.

"I, I just felt bad for you. You lost so much and I just stayed with you because I felt bad for you." Then I lost it. "Why? Why did you do this Care? You could have left well enough alone and not gotten back together with me when I came home. You let me believe that you loved me when really you only stayed with me out of pity. You, you were my anchor you were what kept me going when I was at Grissom I thought if I could learn how to deal with this it wouldn't be so hard on you. Now I realize that I was the only one working for the success in this relationship. I don't need your pity Care I get enough of that from the people I cross in the streets. People think I don't hear what they say about me, but I do. You, Bonnie, and my family were the only people that treated me like I was normal. Now you're just like everybody else who treats me like a leper. Well fine Care don't talk to me don't even look at me go traipse around with your new boy toy because I'm too broken for you." I stormed away in anger and sadness. I can't believe Care was just with me out of pity. I feel sick to my stomach. My heart feels as though it has been ripped out and stomped on. So I went to the only place no one would look for me, my parent's grave. I've only been there a couple times since their death; I just couldn't visit often because if I did I would break down.

A man stood there clapping as Caroline stood in the park crying. "My, my, my Caroline I didn't know you were such a good actor."

"Why, why are you doing this?" Caroline asked.

"Why? Because I'm a monster and I was bored, do I really need a reason? I mean I'm a vampire we do what we want when we want."

"We, we had a deal Damon." Caroline stuttered through her tears.

"Ah yes don't worry I won't kill Lukas, I mean after all you did do what I asked. Remember now you have to keep up the act or your boyfriend gets his neck snapped."

"I'll do what you want just leave him alone."

"Yes Caroline you'll do exactly what I want." Damon grabbed Caroline and looked into her eyes. "You will tell no one what I am. You will do exactly as I say." Damon smiled before saying the last thing. "You will forget all of your feelings for Lukas." Caroline's eyes widened with fear, she couldn't do anything against Damon's compulsion and was unable to resist it any longer.

"I will tell no one about you, I will do exactly as you say, and I will forget all of my feelings for Lukas." Caroline replied in a submissive tone.

"Good now let's get you to cheerleading practice." Damon said as they made their way to his car.

* * *

I feel broken. As I lay next to my parent's grave all I can think about is what I have lost. My parents died that night on Wickery Bridge and so did a part of me. I lost my sight, and a bit of myself. Ever since that night I have been different, I've tried to be strong for Elena, Jenna, and Jeremy. I made sure that they never saw me crying after the accident. I pushed all of my sorrow and anger down till it seemed nonexistent. But Care made all of my sorrow and burst out. I sat there in front of my parents' grave and just let all of my emotions flow out of me. Every hardship, every little emotion leapt out of me and I just let it all out. I screamed to the top of my lungs, I was furious, at the world, at the people, and at myself. I'm tired of being the strong one I just want everything to be normal again. I fell to the ground giving up that is until I felt something. My hands reached towards my face and I took off my glasses and I opened my eyes. Is this real? Is this possible?

* * *

**A/N: I know it was too short, but the next chapter is up in like thirty minutes. **


	5. Friday Night Bites Part 2

**A/N: As I said within thirty minutes here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Where was Caroline thought Bonnie and Elena as they stretched preparing for cheerleading practice? "Oh and you're coming to dinner tonight" Elena said to Bonnie.

"I am?" Bonnie asked.

"Mhmm you and me and Stefan." Elena looked over to see Bonnie's face drop. "You have to give him a chance."

"But tonight's no good." Bonnie replied trying to weasel her way out of it. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"She's probably with Lukas I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up at all." Elena said.

"Nope I talked to Lukas last night the two of them didn't have any plans for today." Bonnie responded.

"Uhuh I'm sure those two are never apart. I swear Caroline should just move in to my place."

"Yeah I'm sure the sheriff would love that." Bonnie replied laughing.

"Quit changing the subject back to dinner you're going to be there."

"Fine! I'll go." Obviously not happy about it. Then a car rolled up blasting music with Caroline in the passenger's seat.

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked.

"That's Damon Salvatore." Elena responded then saw Caroline kiss Damon. "What the hell?!" Elena was obviously furious at seeing Caroline kissing her another person that wasn't Lukas.

"Salvatore as in Stefan? Where's Lukas?"

"I don't know but I'm about to give Caroline a piece of my mind."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa you can't do that Elena." Bonnie grabbed Elena by the arm. "Look I want to do the same thing, but now is not the time. You can't start a screaming match at school." Elena obviously still furious about the whole situation started to relax.

"Fine!" Elena exclaimed.

Cheerleading practice went on and Caroline was pretending like she just didn't get caught with someone other than her boyfriend. Even some of the girls started whispering about it, but they were greeted by Elena's death stare which shut them up quickly. Elena was having a hard time keeping up till Caroline suggested that she just observe for the day. That was when Elena let it all out.

"How the hell could you cheat on Lukas?!" she yelled at Caroline as people passing by started to stare waiting to see how the events would unfold.

"It's none of your business Elena. It's between your brother and me." Caroline was greeted with a slap to the face by Elena. "You bitch." Caroline then slapped Elena back and the two started to fight. Caroline and Elena grabbed at each other's hair and started pulling. The two of them were yelling at each other during the whole fight. People gathered around to watch the two fight until Bonnie finally grabbed Elena off of Caroline and dragged her away. The two of them went into Bonnie's car and she drove around till Elena started to cool off.

"Are you feeling better now?" Bonnie asked Elena. Elena looked at Bonnie and it was obvious.

"Obviously not Bonnie, my brother's been through so much and Caroline was the only good thing that he had going for him." Elena sighed with obvious frustration.

"Yeah I know, look why don't you invite Lukas to dinner tonight. It's probably best he not be alone right now." Bonnie said.

"Uh maybe I should just cancel dinner with Stefan tonight I mean Lukas will probably need both of us."

"Yeah I don't think Lukas would want you to cancel just because he broke up with Caroline." Elena looked at Bonnie shocked. "You know I'm right Elena look just invite him so we can take his mind off it."

"You're probably right Bonnie; Lukas is probably at home so we can just tell him about dinner then."

* * *

I finally made it home from my parents' grave and I just lay in my bed I had to think about what has happening to me that was until I heard the door to my room open.

"Lukas its Bonnie and Elena we just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine." I responded hoping they didn't know what happened.

"It's just today at cheerleading practice we saw Caroline kissing another guy." I can't believe this is happening right now I can't deal with this.

"Yeah we broke up I understand her reasons for it." In truth I was just lying because I didn't want to talk about it. I had let enough of my feelings out at the cemetery I didn't need to rehash the whole thing with Elena and Bonnie.

"Oh ok." Elena said knowing that I was lying through my teeth but she respected my decision to not talk about it. "Well Bonnie and I are having dinner with Stefan tonight will you come?"

"Yeah sure, but you can't cook." I joked when I actually felt sad.

"Yeah we got take out." Bonnie replied laughing a little. I got off my bed and went downstairs with them.

"You know just because you put it in a nice bowl Elena doesn't mean it's homemade." I told her.

"I know that, but he doesn't need to know." Elena laughed. I was glad that Bonnie and Elena invited me it would get my mind off Care and everything that was happening to me.

So we started eating dinner when Stefan had arrived. He was on time according to Bonnie, which was good any boyfriend of my sister had to be punctual. It was kind of a quiet dinner because I knew Bonnie didn't really like Stefan that much. I don't know why but he seemed like a nice guy to me. Stefan finally won Bonnie over by saying something about Salem witches being heroes of conformity. Looks like the night was a success Bonnie had warmed up to Stefan that was until the doorbell rang.

I stood up from my seat, "Don't worry about it Elena I'll get it." I wasn't expecting Care to be there with her new beau.

"Lukas um I came to make up with Elena. I heard she was having dinner so I brought pie." Care said to me. It hurt but I had to be civil I already blew up at her once today I couldn't do it again.

"Yeah sure come in Care who's your friend?" I asked

"Um his name is Damon Salvatore." She replied

"Go on in Care I just need to talk to Damon for a little while."

"I don't think…" Care started to say but was interrupted by Damon.

"Go ahead Caroline I'll be right in." I stepped out on the porch and closed the door behind me.

"So Damon you're the guy that stole Care away from me. I didn't take you for the relationship type."

"You'd be right Lukas I'm not the relationship type, but Caroline doesn't need to know that." I may not be able to see his face but I know it had a smug look on it.

"So you're playing her?" I asked.

"Yeah why not after all she's just a dumb blonde I can do whatever I want with her." Then I lost it I brought my cane out and swung it in Damon's direction but it hit nothing but air.

"That wasn't nice Lukas." Damon said from behind me. Then the door opened and it was Stefan.

"Damon what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting with Caroline I'm just waiting to be invited inside."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Stefan replied.

"Don't worry about it Stefan he can come in I'm turning in for the night so I won't cause any trouble." As I made my way into the doorway I stopped next to Damon. "Enjoy yourself Damon." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh don't worry Lukas I intend to."

* * *

I closed the door to my room and just sat on my bed thinking about what happened. Care left me for Damon Salvatore and he wasn't even interested in her at all. I could live with Care moving on with someone that loved her but Damon is one of those guys that dates to get what he wants. I won't let him hurt Care; even though she hurt me I still love her. I took off my glasses and opened my eyes. I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I could see myself, but it wasn't really me. It was like a glowing light surrounding my body it was like an aura. I could see again.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think it's only one confrontation of many more to come between Lukas and Damon. Review, Favorite, Follow, or PM me ENJOY!**


	6. Friday Night Bites Part 3

**A/N: Thanks for following Randomselena, chiarigirl, klassykels, and Carla Krushnic. It is much appreciated. Thanks to chiarigirl for favoriting also.  
**

**Carla Krushnic: Yeah I've read so many fanfictions with another sister never with a brother, but that's probably because not a lot of guys watch TVD and write fanfiction about TVD guess I'm weird oh well.  
****  
ariah23: Yeah Damon is an a**. Yeah Lukas does kind of get screwed over, but things won't always be so sad for him hopefully.****  
**

* * *

Elena walked to the door to see who had entered as Lukas brushed past her heading upstairs. It seemed odd to her that her brother would be in such a rush to go to his room that was until she realized who was at the door.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" She said with obvious frustration in her voice. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot waiting for a reply. Caroline looked at her nervously not forgetting that not even 3 hours ago they were going at it at school.

"Can we talk Elena?" Elena agreed and went with Caroline into the other room leaving Damon and Stefan with Bonnie. "Look Elena I just wanted to say I'm sorry you shouldn't have found out about my breakup with your brother like that. We've been friends since the first grade can't you forgive me?" Elena looked at the pleading Caroline with anger not quite sure what to do. Elena knew that Caroline was really sorry about what happened but she couldn't bring herself to completely forgive her. Lukas and Caroline have broken up before, but they never dated anyone else after their breakups. This was the first time that Caroline had started dating someone else.

"I don't know Caroline you really hurt Lukas."

"I know I did Elena, but that wasn't my intention. It's just been so hard to be with him now. He's been through so much and I don't know how to handle it. I never wanted to hurt him." Caroline explained.

"I'm not saying I'm forgiving you completely, it'll take a while for that." Caroline then hugged Elena.

"Thank you Elena that's all I ask."

The two then returned to the living room to continue their night. They talked for hours and it seemed like Elena and Caroline were getting along again. As Elena began to clean the dishes Damon entered with a glass.

"You missed one."

"Oh thanks." Elena responded as Damon dropped the glass, but caught it before it hit the ground. "Nice reflexes."

"Thanks, you know I like you. You know how to smile and you make my brother happy." Damon replied.

"Thanks. The girl you were talking about earlier was it Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Yeah she died in a tragic fire."

"So which one of you dated her first?"

"Perceptive ask Stefan I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Damon responded.

"I'm sorry you lost her to." Elena said. Damon looked shocked at Elena's sympathy for his loss.

"You know I'm surprised that you're being nice to me."

"Huh why are you so surprised?" Elena asked.

"Well I stole your brother's girlfriend." Damon stated obviously trying to start something. Bonnie then walked in asking if Elena needed help before she could respond to Damon.

"So Elena why are you being all friendly with Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm just trying to be nice. It's not like Caroline will dump him and go back to Lukas if I act like a bitch, and he's Stefan's brother so I have to be nice." Elena replied. "Why don't you go check on Lukas Bonnie I can take care of these."

"Alright if you say so." Bonnie left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to go talk to Lukas.

I sat in my bed amazed by my new vision. Then I heard footsteps coming upstairs and recognized the sound they were making. Being blind had helped my other senses developed and I could recognize people by the way they walked. I got off my bead and hid in the corner. "Lukas its Bonnie can I come in?" I didn't respond and waited for her to come in, which I knew she would. I stepped out of the shadows and scared Bonnie causing her to jump. "God Lukas don't scare me like that."

"What's up Bonnie? It get boring down there?" I asked.

"No I came to check on you I am your best friend after all." I gave her a hug and sat back down on my bed.

"I appreciate you checking on me Bonnie but I'm still trying to deal with this whole situation. Care dating someone else is new and the fact that the guy is a total dick doesn't help." I looked at Bonnie and she smiled. I could sense her smile on her face. My vision was different then seeing normally. I could see Bonnie, but it was an outline of her body. But it was different than mine; her aura was green while mine was white. I guess I have some things to learn about my new vision. Bonnie grabbed my hand and held it. All of a sudden images started to flash before my eyes. I saw Bonnie standing in a parking lot, a fire started out of nowhere and it led to a car. I let go of Bonnie's hand shocked at what I had just saw.

"Did you see that just now?" I asked her.

"Um what are you talking about?" she asked. Realizing that she didn't I decided it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me. The stress of the whole Care situation, and my new sight it is a lot to deal with.

"I'm probably just tired look Bonnie I'm going to turn in for the night but thanks for checking on me."

"No problem Lukas I'm here if you need me." Bonnie left and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

Today is a new day it's the day my suspension from school ends, it's the day of the big game, and it's the first day I'm leaving the house with my new sight. I have every reason to be happy I mean how many blind people get to see again. I can't help but feel sick to my stomach every time I think of Damon messing with Care. I want him to leave her alone and never touch her again. The whole day at school I went through the hallways and I realized something as I used my new found sight. Very few people actually stood out from the regular people. I thought each person's aura would be different and they were but similar in some ways. Much like my own peoples' auras was white, and the people that stood out were Stefan and Bonnie. Bonnie's was green and it was a calming serene aura at times it would fluctuate when she would get frustrated. Stefan's aura was red it was a calm red but at times it seemed like it could become violent. What does this mean?

I went to the game accompanied by Elena who would not leave my side but I sneaked away when she wasn't looking. I found Jeremy drinking with a group of guys.

"Hey Jer you smell like you're having fun."

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked

"Does it matter?" I held out my hand for a beer. "May I?" Jeremy handed me a beer and as the glass touched my hands I had a flash of images again. This time I saw a fight break out between Jeremy and Tyler. Jeremy grabbed a broken bottle and attacked Tyler but Stefan pushed Tyler out of the way and stopped him but got cut during the process. I opened my eyes and saw Tyler walking towards Jeremy. It looked like my vision was about to happen, but I wasn't going to let it happen.

"Tyler walk away now." I said "Be smart for once in your life."

"Or what you going to hit me with your cane?" Tyler then attacked Jeremy. I wasn't going to let this jackass beat my little brother into a pulp. I used my cane to hit Tyler off of Jeremy. He got up and I knew what he was going to do before he even made a move. I dodged and blocked his punches, but caught Jer grabbing the broken bottle out the corner of my eye. It just took a moment for my focus to turn away from Tyler and he got me in the gut. Then my vision happened exactly like I saw it. Stefan got cut with the bottle, but when Elena went to check on him the cut wasn't there. It didn't make sense. None of this makes sense I thought as Bonnie helped me up. I left the game not entirely sure of what just happened.

First my sight returns and it allows me to see peoples' auras, second I get flashes of what will happen, and third if I focus on something like I did with Tyler I can feel what they are going to do before they do it. What is going on? None of this is possible. Then I realized this all started when I used that medicine from Grissom. Looks like it's time to talk to him.

* * *

**A/N: I just would like to say I really appreciate all the support I've been getting whether it be through favorites, follows, or reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry there will be more. So review, follow, favorite, or PM me. **


	7. Family Ties Part 1

**A/N:Thanks to SAMCRO1864, aletos, and halyyy for favoriting. Thanks for the follows MissJess13, SAMCRO1864, and aletos. **

**tablekorner: Thanks I really appreciate the feedback and as of right now Tyler's aura is that of a human's and we will have to wait to see if it flickers when he loses himself.**

**Here is another chapter hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

"Lukas wake up!" I heard Elena yelling and banging on the door to my room. I got out of my bed groaning and went to my door and opened it. Elena came bursting in pushing me out of her way. "You have some explaining to do Lukas."

"Um what the hell are you talking about Elena?" I asked her. I then saw Elena pick up a book and throw it at me. I moved out of the way instinctively.

"That's what I'm talking about I heard you got in a fight with Tyler and you blocked and dodged all of his punches. How could you do that without being able to see?" I then realized what she was talking about. Last night when I was protecting Jeremy I fought with Tyler in front of everybody. I dodged all of his punches and he only landed a hit when I saw Jeremy go for the bottle. This was going to be an issue.

"It was just instinct Elena."

"Seriously instinct that's your excuse? What happened Lukas we told each other everything and ever since the whole Caroline thing you've grown distant." Elena questioned then realized what she said. "Oh my god I can't believe I just said that I'm so sorry Lukas." I walked up to my little twin sister and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine Elena I'm just dealing with some stuff right now, if I need your help I'll ask ok? I know that I can count on you if I need to." I smiled at Elena and she smiled back. "Let's head downstairs we should make sure Jenna hasn't burned breakfast."

"Scum ball." I heard Jenna say as she was watching the news. "Scum bucket."

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked.

"Him." Jenna motioned to the television.

"The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan "scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna responded.

"Really now?" I interrupted. "You left because of a boy Jenna how dramatic of you."

"Shut up Lukas." Jenna replied.

"He's cute." Elena added.

"Uh no he's not cute." Jenna said as she shut off the TV.

"Hey I'm going for a walk alright be back soon." I said as I went to leave.

"Be careful." Jenna yelled to me.

* * *

I started walking without a destination in mind, but it felt like something was drawing me to my parents' grave. It was always weird for me to visit their grave, at times I found myself feeling guilty and others I just felt safe here even though they were no longer with me. "I miss the two of you so much." I said and I touched their gravestones, then it began. The images flashed through my mind it was the night of the accident. I could see my parents, Elena and myself. I was on the outside looking in it was like a clip from a movie playing before my eyes. I've been through this once before why was I seeing it again. I saw myself fall unconscious then someone swimming down to help us. My father told the man to save the two of us first. The man whose face I could not see helped Elena to shore and then came back for me. I don't remember any of this happening; all I remember was waking up in a hospital bed. Is this what happened that night? Is this the reason Elena and I are alive? As the images began to fade out I had the sudden need to see who saved us. Who was this person? He saved Elena and me, I owe this person. Then I saw his face and I was shocked by who it was. It was Stefan Salvatore; I would recognize his aura anywhere. His calm red aura that could snap at any moment, he was there the night of the accident. He wasn't in any of the incident reports, he fled from the scene. Why? I'm going to find out the meaning behind these visions and why Stefan was there that night.

I whipped out my phone and used it to call Grissom. "Hello this is Grissom Academy how may I direct your call?"

"Yes I my name is Lukas Gilbert I used to stay there."

"Ah yes Lukas I remember you how can I help you honey?" The receptionist asked me.

"I need to talk to the professor. It's important."

"Oh I'm sorry honey, but your professor left shortly after you were dismissed."

"What are you talking about? When I talked to him he said he had just started to work there why would he leave so soon?" I asked.

"I don't know he just left in the middle of the night the day after you left. Everyone on the staff was looking for him but his office had been cleared out and there was no sign of where he went." She replied.

"Well thank you for the information." I said as I hung up the phone. Things were getting weirder by the day first my aura sight, second my visions that seemed to show me events that were going to occur or have occurred, and third the professor that helped me at Grissom is nowhere to be found. His leaving right after me was to odd to be a coincidence. I'm not getting any answers from Grissom I need answers. I need someone to talk to someone to confide in. So I went to the only person I knew who would listen no matter how it sounded.

* * *

I went to Bonnie's place to talk to her about this. It's a town rumor that her grandma is a witch and Bonnie's been saying that she is one. I knocked on the door and Bonnie's grandma answered. I noticed that her aura was green like Bonnie's.

"Hey is Bonnie home?" I asked her.

"No I'm sorry but she's not would you like to come in Lukas?" Grams said allowing me to enter.

"It's just… I don't know how to explain this. Something weird is happening to me and it's beyond my comprehension." I said.

"Well what is it?" Grams asked me.

I explained everything that had happened to me and what I could do as I watched her aura for any fluctuations to tell how she was reacting. At first she was calm as she was listening then as I got further into detail about all the things I could do her aura started getting scared, defensive. It seemed like if I made a wrong move that she would attack me.

"So can you help me?" I asked

"No Lukas I cannot I think it best that you leave right now." Grams replied

"Wait why? You've known me since I was a kid and your turning me away." I responded. "At least give me a reason?"

Grams led me to the door so I would leave, but I heard her say one final thing before closing the door on me. "There's a darkness within you Lukas Gilbert I pray that it doesn't overtake your soul." What is going on?

* * *

**A/N: So thoughts? Why would Grams push Lukas away like that? Hope you enjoyed as always favorite, follow, or PM. Till next time.**


	8. Family Ties Part 2

**A/N:Sorry about not updating sooner this week has been hectic. Thanks for following ThouShaltNotFall and kAsS3695. Also for favoriting ThouShaltNotFall. Also to clarify Grissom is not a person it is the name of the academy that Lukas went to.**

**Clarabelle26: Wow you reviewed all of the chapters thank you so much. Glad you are enjoying it so much. Appreciate the feedback hope you continue to enjoy.  
Libby: There are a lot of twin sister stories and I love them all, but never a twin brother just thought I'd give it a new spin. Appreciate the review thanks.**

* * *

The professor at Grissom was nowhere to be found and Bonnie's grandma was no help at all. What did she mean by I have a darkness in me? No one can explain what's happening to me I know Bonnie's grandmother knows what's wrong but she won't tell me. I need time to process all of this right now I need my mind off all this crap going on in my life. I thought coming back to Mystic Falls I would gain a sense of normalcy again, but I'm in a place that I didn't even see coming. I need to talk to Stefan today at the Founder's Party about why he was there the night of the accident. I headed home to find that everyone had already left for the Founder's Party so I grabbed my suit and headed off to the Lockwood's mansion to find Stefan.

I arrived at the party as everyone was rushing into the house with excitement for tonight's festivities. I got a few looks as I made myself to the entrance. Tyler and his mother were there inviting people into their home.

"Ah Lukas Gilbert do come in dear and have fun." Mrs. Lockwood said to me.

"Don't mind if I do Mrs. Lockwood. Have you seen my sister?" I asked.

"Yes I believe that she is in the back dancing would you like Tyler to help you to the back?"

I held my hand up, "That's not needed I can find my way on my own." I made my way to the back navigating through the crowds looking for Elena. Once I find Elena I'm sure that Stefan would be with her. I decided I could get a better look of everyone from the upstairs balcony and found Elena speaking with Damon.

"Elena is that you?" I said to make my presence known. She and Damon turned to look around at me.

"Lukas I didn't know you were coming to this."

"Of course it is Elena I couldn't miss the party." I replied "Where's Stefan I thought you two would be inseparable tonight?"

"He's out in the back dancing I should probably go find him." Elena said. Elena then proceeded out of the room to go find Stefan leaving me alone with Damon.

"Damon I'm surprised to find you here at the Founder's Party doesn't seem your style." I said making my way towards him.

"Your right Lukas it isn't my style, but Caroline wanted me to come so how could I say no?" He responded with sarcasm in his voice.

"You're so arrogant Damon." I said as I was right next to him "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Hm a threat from a blind man doesn't really instill me with fear. You can try Lukas, but I am going to do whatever I want to do to that sweet little blonde of yours." Damon made his way to leave, "Have fun Lukas I know I will."

* * *

After my confrontation with Damon I made my way down the stairs to find Stefan, but I found Bonnie instead. "Hey Bonnie are you enjoying yourself?"

"Not really how about you?" she replied

"Yeah not so much Care is here with Damon I'm still getting used to the whole thing." I said "You know what I need to have some fun to take my mind off it. Come on let's go dance."

Bonnie laughed, "Really? You want to dance usually I have to drag you out on the dance floor whenever there's a party."

"Yeah I want to dance Bonnie come on." I replied holding out my hand. Bonnie grabbed my hand and the two of us made our way to the dance floor.

We began to dance to the music relaxing as we swayed to the beat. Everyone looked like they were having fun and to be honest I let my troubles slip away just for a moment. That was until I was brought back to reality by Bonnie.

"How are you actually doing Lukas? I know you well enough to know when you're lying." Of course she did she was my best friend after all.

"It hurts Bonnie. Every time I think of Care it just hurts so much. Damon doesn't treat her the way she deserves to be treated. I would be fine if Care was happy with a good guy, but Damon is not a good guy." I replied. "But enough of me Bonnie, how are you doing with the whole witch thing?"

Bonnie began to reply but was interrupted when Elena came bursting into the conversation. "Lukas I need to talk to you it's important." I followed Elena to a place where we could have a private conversation. "I was just with Caroline and she has all these marks on her. I think Damon is hurting her Lukas, but she won't admit it." I listened to Elena's words and I could feel my anger rising. I rushed to find Damon so I could confront him. I heard that Caroline went with him somewhere and now he was nowhere to be found. I made my way through the yard and found Care standing there crying.

"Care I've been looking for you are you alright?" She didn't respond she just started crying into my shoulder as I was holding her I could see the marks that Elena was talking about on Care. I stayed with Care as long as it took. Eventually Elena found the two of us and she began comforting Care along with me. I left Elena to take care of Care as I made my way to the Salvatore boarding house with my anger at full force.

* * *

I knocked angrily at the door of the boarding house yelling at Damon to get out here. Eventually Stefan opened the door and let me in.

"Where the hell is Damon? Elena told me about what he did to Care. I'm going to kill him." I angrily said as I paced the living room.

"Lukas calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! How the hell can I calm down Stefan?! Your brother hurt someone that I love and you're telling me to calm down. Where is he Stefan?" I was getting more frustrated with Stefan for no reason.

"He left." Stefan replied.

"What do you mean he left?"

"He left Mystic Falls and he won't be back." Stefan explained.

"You had better be telling the truth Stefan. If I find out your brother is still in Mystic Falls I'm going to kill him." I responded and began to calm down just a little. I then remembered my vision of Stefan saving Elena and I from the accident. Now was as good a time as any to question him about it. I'm going to explain everything to Stefan, these visions of mine must mean something. Everything I have seen has come true or will come true. Stefan saved us I need to know why he didn't stay.

* * *

A knock on the door caused Grams to get up from the couch to go see who it was. When she opened the door there was no one. As she closed the front door and turned back into the living room there was a masked man sitting on the couch. "Hello witch I've come to make sure that you kept your side of the deal." Grams was frightened of the man as she made her way slowly to the seat across from him.

"I did what you asked. I turned Lukas Gilbert away. Are you going to keep your end of the deal?" She asked the man. The man stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry witch no harm will come to your granddaughter you have my word. Now one question before I leave. Do you know what he is?"

"I have my suspicions." She replied getting more and more anxious as the man began to hold on to her shoulders more forcefully.

"How unfortunate, I can't have anyone knowing anything." The man placed his hand on her head. "Now you're going to forget everything connected to me is that understood."

"Who are you?" she asked

"Me I'm just a figment of your imagination." And with that the man was gone. Grams looked around not quite sure what she had been doing at that moment. She passed it off as one of her senior moments and went on with the rest of her night.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Who is the mysterious masked man and why was Grams so afraid of him? How will Stefan react to finding out about Lukas? Will Lukas finally figure out what Stefan and Damon are? As always enjoy, please review, follow, favorite, or PM me. Hope you enjoy. Till next time.**


End file.
